dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Hey bond You mgiht not recognise me, but it's Lorddimertelo2213 from all the way back in 2012. Been a long time, in any case, I lost track of my password for that account and started anew, nice to see you still post, lots of people from those days dont. (Gruff and Echo D:) Hope we can rp sometime, could be fun. NotAHamster (talk) 12:40, June 2, 2018 (UTC) To everything there is a season And The Rookery's time has both been and gone, since sadly no-one else ever really made use of it, as I originally intended. In short, please feel free to sweep it up, in part or whole, in the next consignment bound for oblivion. Take care, Alex Jiskran 14:55, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Re. Original Black Parade I think they can be deleted actually - no point having them around! 17:41, June 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Help Thank you so much! If there's anything you need help with (i.e too much workload or anything), please let me know! :) Vigilance poll Still planning to have a meeting fairly soon, but also still need to make the actual page! So here's a vote: Vigilance HQ and owl me with image suggestions and whatnot if you have them! (would put a section on the page but I think editing it will reset the poll....) 17:40, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Quidditch Oh! I wasn't aware. If you think you can GM, I'd appreciate it 100%! :Oh my God. For some reason I thought Reagan was in Slytherin. So sorry. xD RE: Sure! Let me create Quinn's chambers, then we can go at it! The Highlands Lady (talk) 19:14, June 6, 2018 (UTC) They're up, so feel free to post when ready! The Highlands Lady (talk) 19:36, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Re I actually really like that idea, however I don't rp the headmaster anymore just the deputy so I don't know if this actually pertains to me anymore. Jaye is actually in possession of the current headmaster if you'd like to pass the idea along! Headmaster Advice I wasn't aware I could do that. I'll give it a go at some point, probably. Thanks for letting me know! Vigilance Meeting head over to Jamie's Bar and Grille for the meeting! We've acquired a student meeting and >.> had to move the meeting place 23:23, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Magic Rings Heyo ^_^ I just wanted to run an idea by you before asking permission for it, since your character created the head students' rings. So chase and I were thinking of maybe giving our married characters rings or some other jewelry that would allow them to "speak" more or less telepathically. His character is deaf, and idk we thought it would be cute and practical and such. Obviously, what I have in mind would only create a link between the two of them when worn, and it would only work when they're within reasonable speaking distance, but what are your thoughts? I know the heads students' rings are considered relics, and there's another set of rings that also involve communication on the relic page, but from what I've seen my idea is much less complex than the head rings and definitely less complex than the other rings I mentioned. 00:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Help Hey Bond! So Catty Omnia and I are going to build a timeline of important events of this wikias history because of how important history should be for how the world is shaped ic. You've been around for a long time really know quite a lot, so we were wondering if you could help us out in this endeavor? The most important thing is to know what events happened in what years, but also if you can give us details about the events too that would be fantastic to have as an add on so people can read more on it. Also, what year did the wiki timeline start? Thank you either way for your time, although I really do hope and would appreciate your help RP? Is there any chance you'd be up for a Karith/Tessa RP? :) Characters So... with CK's blog post... she tied up all the loose ends. I wanted to discuss with you how you wanted to approach the rest of our characters, though. Do you still want to pursue Nicholas' storyline? Mark and Mallory were going to take him in, but with NAP gone and Ck's departure, I was wondering how you wanted to address that? And the Rockefellers... NAP was supposed to make Michael, but... she's not around, which puts David and Frances as the only active ones. Finally, if you're keeping Melinda... I think a roleplay between her and Evangeline might prove interesting right about now. Of course, this is all so sudden, so I'm not truly expecting you to have an idea of what you want to do yet. Just let me know when you can! :) :So... I think you should let Clara fade away, if only because the one thing that had been holding her back was Tessa... who has essentially moved on. However, if you're still interested in having her come back... Tessa did order the hit on her father, and it might be interesting to see how knowing that could potentially affect her. As for the Rockefellers, I think I agree with you. We hardly RPed them. Granted you're okay with it, I'm cool with continuing to work out Nicholas' storyline. I'd also like to RP Evangeline/Melinda, definitely! Though I have to admit, I'm not fully sure whether or not Evangeline would know about Eric being under the Imperius Curse. ::If Emmett was broken out of a prison - preferably not Azkaban, since that's what TBP is currently trying to crack - then I would imagine word has gotten out and Evangeline has caught wind of it. But I think that's the extent of it. Realistically speaking, the Selwyns probably would have not included Evangeline. They need a Selwyn in control somehow. :::Makes sense. I was just going off what Ck had put down for Eric through his WB. Characters Honestly, I don't know what to do with my characters. I think it would be best to just have Renee be an NPC because I don't think anyone would be able to do her justice. For now, Julius has his job and can get the support from Renee behind the scenes. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, mostly because I don't think I could emotionally handle it :P Honestly, I think Julius will probably just retire quietly with her because I don't knoow much he could do without her actively being there, as much as I hate to let him go. I think someone could adopt Philip, or I just take him on and kind of start a new chapter to the family with him and Amelia and their parents falling to the side like Estella did with her children. Do you have any other thoughts on her? As for Regan, I think you adopting her could work? I don't think they would break up once school ended, or when she went to go find her dad. We could keep trying to build them into something...Or we just have them go off on their adventure together, starting their joint book idea. I'm up for anything really. For Aydan, I think Aubree would still be pretty involved with the kids, being a babysitting, helping where needed. I like the idea of taking on the kids once they're old enough because I would hate to see the family die out. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:29, June 14, 2018 (UTC) bond with all due respect, i get that youre just trying to clean the wiki up but please, please go through me first if you have any decisions to delete my templates. i'm an active user, it takes literally minutes to just type down what you want to do with my templateson my talk page. and, seeing the message you left on brocky's talk page, if you have any concerns with my word bubbles talk to me first, not other users. if you hate my wbs, talk to me. i made them, so all concerns concerning those wbs should go through me as well. my talk page exists for a reason. Adrienne Adrienne isn't my character. She belongs to Lilly! :) Re:Templates Bond, my templates that you deleted literally had "Acie" or "AceOfBlysen/AceOfAegi" or even "Catty" on them. Sure, some of those templates may have not been touched since 2016, but I'm still an active user and those are still my templates and it's my discretion to decide whether or not those templates be deleted. As for the word bubble issue, the word bubbles, those two word bubbles, literally had "by aceofaegi" and "by maknaelivi" on them. Those usernames are held by users who are relatively reachable. Opening talk pages and composing a simple "I just noticed that your word bubbles make the pages they're being used on huge. Could you fix it?" is not that hard. If you have this much time to nitpick through the thousands of pages and templates here and delete several hundreds, then you should have minutes, seconds even, to check. Heck, you even deleted 32 pages with the Template:Preserve tag, pages that were supposed to not be deleted as the creator requested them to be preserved. If you didn't want to step on anyone's toes, then your owl to Brocky shouldn't have contained words like "I hate...". Those are pretty damn strong words for someone who just wanted to "let him know there might be an issue". As someone who is an adult, you should know better than to keep any phrases like "I hate..." if you intended your message to be more professional. Hiyaaaa! Would you like to RP? The Highlands Lady (talk) 13:49, June 19, 2018 (UTC) We could do... *Regan/Liberty @ Ravenclaw tower *Finlay/Hope/Quinn @ Mungo's *Rose/Maximus @ Somewhere in Hogwarts The Highlands Lady (talk) 14:05, June 19, 2018 (UTC) OOH! Let's do Max/Gabriel instead~ Can you start somewhere? I'm currently dealing with my body trying to kill me through cramps, so I might have to sign off soon. *rolls eyes* The Highlands Lady (talk) 14:29, June 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm alive! Would you like to RP? :) :I'm not sure they have much to discuss until Melinda can report it... but if you want to RP her and Evangeline, we can still give it a go. If not, there's more options: Regan/Charlotte, Rose/Margot, Nicholas/Melinda, Ferlen/Dunstan, etc. ::If so I recall, they haven't met. They'd be meeting. Could be at the Ravenclaw Common Room? As for Nicholas, I've decided he's already gone off with Mark and Mallory, yeah... so we can do that RP at their home or something? RP? Hi Bond! :D It's been so long since we RPed, even since we spoke! I was wondering if you were up for an RP now, if you aren't busy? all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:43, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : I'm up for absolutely anyone. I don't really know your characters at the moment either, so I'm fine with whatever pairing! all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:49, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : Both Cedrica/Melinda and Karith/Morgan sound great to me! all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:57, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : Sounds great. all we did was survive. that's enough. 21:03, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Signature Hi! Thank you so much for this message :) That is actually different to the signature I used now. The one i used, i think, still messed up talk pages and fonts or whatever, but I think I fixed it a bit ago. (maybe, maybe not.) the link is here so see if this is okay maybe? Thank you again :) (p.s I can always just work with the sig on the page that you fixed as well. I probably did something wrong idk.) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:23, June 20, 2018 (UTC) <<< this is it btw Perfect! Sorry for that :) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:30, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Ayy So Aella doesn't have an office page yet so just post on the main pages. :3 the tar is moving Jamie's Bar and Grille ever so slowly XD 02:32, June 29, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hello, Bond! I was wondering if I can sign-up a character I'm going to make as coroner at St. Mungo's? Thanks! :) Healer Heyy bond! I was just wondering if I could have Theodore Spencer be a healer/intern Thank you ❤️ Re:healer rp Ah, sorry! I had no idea someone posted for that so thank you :) I just posted! "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:42, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Don't mention it Of course! I always try to make sure every char is sorted quickly so that people can get to RPing sooner :) A win-win for everyone, if I'm being honest. Re: Posted! RE: Shop Employees I'm not Soph, but I caught your owl and I figured I could answer! All aspiring employees need to sign up here, and wait for approval before adding them to the roster. :) Vigilance asdglkhasg sorry this is taking so long! but we're moving! Jamie's Bar and Grille and Forum:The T*tty Smithy if your character has questions/concerns regarding the mission directly, feel free to post those in the meeting, and Hannah and Dirael can go ahead and post in the mission. I loosely planned to have Seraph on standby, so Bond, if that works for you, feel free to chime in on the mission with a comment or w/e over comms. Also, opening up the Actual Meeting here, so post there. If any of you know anyone who might be interested, def encourage them to join! New or existing characters are fine. Since some of the other members have gone inactive, there's like. four members currently, which isn't a lot XD 06:03, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately... I'm restricted to my phone for what remains of the week, so I'm not really doing RPs right now. I'm taking the time to finish the multitude of characters I've had in planning for some time now. Of course, once I'm finished with the most pressing characters, which should be around tomorrow, I'll be available to RP! We could do a Charlotte/Regan RP? Otherwise, we can do Rose with Margot Phillips. She's a Gryffindor entering her sixth year. I'd offer someone else, but... they're the only ones close in age to them. Let me know what you think! Also, as a bit of a sidenote, I'd really love it if we could find the time later this week to RP Nicholas and Aria! :I'll definitely do so! As for the classes, from the looks of it we're really gonna struggle to fill the spots up. I think Flying is going to be applied for soon, but I'm not sure I have anyone for Transfiguration, Potions or History, should it all play out like I'm thinking right now. I'll let you know if anything changes, but... yeah. That's where we're at right now. ::I have a couple more characters left, but I've made enough progress! So about those RPs... any specific place in mind? :) melinda nooo I'm down for that :P where to? 16:12, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ????????? why is your profile in the secret areas category?? 04:27, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Professors So... remember when you told me to let you know if there was a shortage? As it turns out, there aren't applicants suitable enough/with experience for Herbology. I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, but if there is... I'd honestly appreciate all the help I could get. Thank you so much! If there's nothing you can do, still, thank you! I appreciate it nonetheless. :) x p.s. the team has designed the curriculum for every class in order to make it easier for users rping professors :) :I knew you had Ash, but I wasn't sure if you'd have him return to Hogwarts or what. :P But I'll add him to the roster!! As for the curriculum, it's still a WIP, but I trust I'll have them at hand by the end of next week, so you can definitely count on that! Staff Meeting Do you happen to remember if Lyss/Elmira held staff meetings on Week 1, or was it the week of carriages? I want to hold one, but I'm not sure whether to hold it off 'til next week or go ahead and do it now. eyooo Hey ^_^ just letting you know I posted here if you wanted to continue that, and here as well 17:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Ck's characters Hey, Bond! Throughout the week, I've been looking at important parts of our IC world to see what needs more life and what's doing generally okay. Going through the Ministry and St. Mungo's, I came to realize there's a lot of positions still held by Ck's characters. (At the very least Head Healer, owner of the Apothecary, and... I'm fairly certain there were more, I just can't think of them right now.) This has led me to ask: which positions are you currently controlling? Do you intend to continue roleplaying them? Also... is Ferlen still active? Please let me know as soon as you can! :) Excuse me, what house am I in. JHudson3109 (talk) 02:42, July 29, 2018 (UTC)